Timeout Corner
by The Forgotten Titan
Summary: A collection of Kingdom Heart drabbles. Pairings and rating may change from chapter to chapter.
1. Finding Home

"So are w doing this?" The redhead questioned with red eyebrows raised. The smaller man across form him fidgeted in his seat. His blue eyes were down cast and his hands couldn't seem to leave his napkin alone.

After a moment of thought the blond nodded as he looked at Axel, "Kinda too late to turn back now, right?" Roxas finally put the napkin down and reached across the table to grab Axel's hand, "Everything is going to work out so we shouldn't worry too much," Even as he spoke his voice trembled showing his true feelings.

Axel seemed to catch that and rubbed the back of Roxas hand with his thumb to comfort the blond, "Exactly. I've been telling you that since we left," The redhead flashed Roxas one of his brilliant smiles, "Got it memorized?" This made Roxas break out in laughter that sounded like music in Axel's ears.

"We should leave soon though, I think they're closing," Axel stood and offered Roxas his hand which the blond happily took it. They left the small dinner hand in hand and climbed into Axel's old beat up truck.

They'd find a new home. One that would accept them. One that wouldn't drive Roxas absolutely mad. And maybe then they'd get their happily ever after.

* * *

I decided that I'm going to try and do 10 minute freewrites daily. Granted this may not get updated everyday but that's because I'm doing this in a notebook so typing and editing is going to take some time even though this is so short xD. I'll take request if you ask nicely :3

Rating and pairings may vary from chapter to chapter.


	2. More then Friends

Fist clenched and teeth bared as Axel watched his best friend talk to the most annoying boy in the whole school. And to top everything off Hayner was hitting on the poor, clueless Roxas. The blue eyed boy had a hand covering his mouth as he laughed at some stupid joke Hayner just told him.

Something about a drunk giraffe in a bar; Axel didn't know since he was too far away trying to be as incognito as possible and couldn't hear everything. Then Hayner did it. He reached over, grabbed Roxas by the back of the head and pulled the surprised boy in for a kiss.

Axel just couldn't hand it as he saw their lips crash together and the redhead jumped out of his hiding spot and charged at the two blonds. Hayner let out a yelp of surprise as he was torn from Roxas and shoved to the ground.

Roxas was torn between shocked and happy as Hayner's mouth left his and was replaced by his best friend's.

"The Hell!?" Hayner yelled as his object of affection was stolen from him.

"Fuck off, Blondie," Axel smirked down at the fallen blond and wrapped his arms around Roxas, "Roxy's mine. Got it memorized?" The redhead tapped his temple and winked down at Hayner before he led Roxas down the hall.

"So…" Roxas said, "Does this mean you like me?" The shorter boy sounded unsure and a bit insecure.

Axel leaned down and placed another kiss on Roxas' lips, "Yes. Yes it does,"

* * *

Hey look! I managed to update two days in a row!

This is for RoxanneTheGreat because she said please xD


	3. Anarchy

**WARNING: SPOILERS FOR THE BARCODE REBELION**

Fire was everywhere; lapping at the backs of people running away from it. Smoke filled the air; making it hard to breath. In all this chaos and confusion a small group of teenagers struggled to escape the inferno and not lose one another.

It was hard seeing as how one of them, a redheaded girl named Kairi, had broken one of her ankles from when she jumped from a building that had been engulfed by the flames at the beginning of the riot. On bother her sides were her lifelong friends, Sora and Xion.

"It's hopeless!" Kairi cried as more rubble fell in front of them; successfully blocking their path, "Just leave me. You two go on ahead," Tears were streaming down her face.

Xion's grasp on her tightened and she dragged the redhead around the rubble, "No way in Hell am I leaving you here. If Sora or I were in your place you wouldn't leave us,"

"She's right, yea know," Sora spoke up, "All for one and one for all. So if you can't leave hen none of us will!" The brunet boy had always been a bit on the dramatic side.

Kairi wiped the tears and grim off her face with a hand and smiled at her two best friends, "I fucking love you guys,"

"And we love you too," Sora said, "I bet someone will come looking for us soon anyhow. I mean, the good looking people always live in the movies!"

* * *

I totally forget to do this yesterday since it was my last day of Spring Break and I had the day off from work so I pretty much sat around and watched my childhood on Netflix xD

So yeah, this is a scene that'll probably find it's way into my other story. Riku was superposed to make an appearance but I guess that didn't happen lol. But I'm quite happy where the 10 minutes ended.


	4. Go to Sleep

The blond sat in the kitchen across from the standing man. His hands clasped together in front of him, "Took you long enough," His sea blue glared at Xigbar. The older man put his hands in front of him like a shield to protect him from Demyx's wrath.

"Woo kiddo, calm down. I came back didn't I?"

Demyx sighed and shook his head, exasperated with his lover. It was two in the morning and the blond had to be up early in the morning, but he was too worried to sleep. He and Xigbar had gotten into a rather big fight causing the older man to storm out of the house.

That was over ten hours ago.

"Look, I didn't have to come back but I did it for you. So drop the drama queen act, okay?" Xigbar pulled the chair out that was across from Demyx and sat down, "Go to bed. You look exhausted," The ravent smirked at his lover, "I'll be right here when you wake up,"

"You can't promise that!" Demyx yelled at the other man, "I can't sleep if I know you won't be there when I wake up!" The blond was almost in tears as he grabbed the coffee cup in front of him.

Cold hands were placed on top of Demyx's warm ones, "I'm sorry kid,"

"Me too,"

* * *

I was trying to make this so Demyx was talking to Xigbar's ghost but I didn't get my full 10 minutes. But that's okay cuz my friend was at a con and she got Quinton fucking Flynn to call me! Like I can't stop fangirling xD

*ahem* yeah so back to this.

If you have any request for the next chapter then please ask. I'm running out of ideas lol

Reviews are loved


	5. Bumps and Bruises

"It's fine. Ow! Don't touch it!" Roxas shoved Axel away from him. Currently the small blond was seated on a paved road. His pants were torn at the knee and were stained with blood.

"That looks really bad. Do you need stiches? Holly shit! Is that your bone!?" Axel covered his mouth with his hands as he looked down at the blond.

Roxas had been riding his skateboard down the street to meet up with Axel when he hit a pot hole and fell. Now he was stuck with a broken board, a split knee (that didn't hurt that much, and no Axel that's not a bone), and a newly found headache thanks to a certain redhead

"Why would I want stiches? It's just a scrape see," And Roxas stood up and calmly walked around a bit to show his friend that everything was okay. But that didn't seem like enough proof to make Axel stop worrying.

"What about you head? Is it alright? You weren't wearing a helmet and fell pretty hard,"

"I know I wasn't wearing one. You don't have to tell me. And yah, it hurts a bit but that's because of how you're acting,"

Axel took a step back to give Roxas his much needed space, "Well sorry for wanting to make sure you weren't going to die," A pout formed on the redhead's face and he crossed his arms .

Roxas chuckled at his friend's behavior and hugged the taller boy around the waist, "You know what would really make me feel better? Some sea-salt ice cream,"

* * *

Been a few days huh? I had this written for days and kept forgetting to type it up lol. This is for my friend Oscar who wanted an overbearing Axel xD

So I was wondering if anyone would like commissions? Like lets say 1000+ word story for $5? I want to go to a con next year but I'm also trying to get a car and with how bad my pay is I can't do both xD. So yeah, everything I make here will go towards getting to Kawaii Kon and making cosplays and nothing else. It'll help me out a lot and I'l be you're life long friend :) Let me know!


	6. Heart Sick

Lea sat on the edge of his bed and stared at the closed door. He really should go out and start his training. Maybe kill a few Heartless in the process. But the redhead simply didn't feel like it. There was a pressure on his newly formed heart that made him feel sick.

He'd talked to Sora about the phenomenon and the brunet told him that he missed someone terribly. Lea had shoved that explanation aside quickly. Why would he miss someone? Everyone was right there with him. But then why couldn't he look Sora in the eye when they had talked? Might have been because whenever he looked into those blue pools he didn't see Sora anymore, but his long lost friend. His best friend to be more precised.

But Lea knew that when Sora was around that technically meant Roxas was there too. However Sora just didn't get some of the jokes Lea would tell that the redhead knew would send Roxas into a fight of laughter.

Damn he missed that sound.

Lea dropped his head so he was looking at the floor. His jade eyes glassed over with sadness. Maybe he did miss his best friend. Maybe Sora was right. But still there was nothing Lea could do about it. He'd just have to get over Roxas and over this stupid feeling.

Roxas wouldn't want Lea to be this upset over him anyway. But the weight of Lea's heart just made it so hard. He could barely function throughout the day without thinking of the energetic blonde named Roxas.

* * *

I felt like writing somewhat depressing xD

Just a reminder: I'm taking request for this for free. But I'm also commissioning oneshots for $5/1k words.


	7. What?

"Fags say what?"

"I knew it," Roxas said as he leaned back against the super plush chair.

Axel crocked a confused eyebrow, "What?"

Roxas had to bite his lip to stifle a laugh, "Yes Axel, I heard you the first time,"

"No really. What?"

The blond sighed as he looked up at the confused man, "'Fags say what' you said what. Therefor you're gay,"

Axel thought back on the conversation. Once he realized what he had done the redhead started to laugh so hard that he doubled over, "Oh my god. Why would you do this to me?"

Small hands fisted into Axel's shirt collar and pulled the taller man down till their mouths crashed together in a fierce kiss. When they managed to pull away from each other Roxas grinned up at his lover, "But it's true. Or you know, I wouldn't be here,"

Axel smirked down at the smaller man, "And if you weren't here I wouldn't be able to get rid of this," At that Axel rolled his hips into Roxas' making the blonde feel the hard bulge.

Roxas gasped at the feeling, "Mmm…and what is that," An unmanly squeak left Roxas' lips as he was thrown over Axel's shoulder.

"You said what!"

* * *

Inspired by a conversation I had with my sister lol.


	8. Oral Hygiene

Axel could have sworn that the other man in the room was smirking behind the mast, but it was hard to tell. A yelp of pain left the redhead as SaÏx jabbed at his sensitive gums with the sharp pick.

Today had to be the worst day of Axel's young life. Not only did he have to go to the dentist, but the doctor just happened to be his ex. His very sadistic ex.

SaÏx hummed as he went through the routine checkup; making the redhead bleed every once in a while just because he missed the sounds of his ex in pain.

"Whell ew quite though!" Axel grumbled with a mouth full of fingers and shiny equipment.

Another jab was taken before SaÏx pulled away satisfied with his work, "Looks like you have a few cavities. Want them taken care of now or later?" The blunet asked.

"Umm…I have to be somewhere today and would like to not be numb during it. So later," Axel casually lied. He'd get out of here as fast as humanly possible and go get a second opinion from someone saner.

SaÏx growled in defeat but let his victim go.

Later that night Axel had taken refuge under the covers of his large bed.

"Oh will you stop it. You're acting like a rape victim," A voice said from the doorway.

"You weren't there Rox. I might've been for all you know," Axel whimpered from his comfy sanctuary.

Roxas huffed and walked towards the lump laying in the middle of the bed.

* * *

Umm..Sorry about the lack of end but I ran out of time and I really couldn't think of anything lol.

And this was inspired by me going to the dentist today. Tho my dentist is nice xD


	9. Kadama

"Goddammit!" Axel yelled as he missed the small podium…yet again. The redhead was currently playing with a kadama that his friend had given him clamming it was the funniest thing in the worl. And Axel was having a hard time believing it.

He's only been playing for a good hour and only succeeded in getting the ball to and once. His arm was starting to get sore from lunching the small ball into the air.

"Fuck you Demyx! Better hope that fucking pirate's with you next time we meet!"

"Really?" Roxas sighed as he sat across from his boyfriend. The blonde had an amused look on his face as he watched Axel struggle with the kid game.

"Go away Rox. You're distracting me," The poor redhead, who had finally gotten the ball to land on the podium, lost his concentration when the shorter man started to strip, "Rox," Came out of Axel's lips like a growl, "What are you doing?"

"It's hot. I was thinking about taking a shower. But I'll be soooo lonely," A pout formed on Roxas' face.

Axel looked down at the forgotten kadama. He really didn't want to give up on the game. But Roxas.

A desperate whine came from the redhead as he quickly got up from his spot and threw the smirking boy over his shoulder and made his way towards the bathroom as fast as he could.

* * *

I hate kadamas.


	10. The Ugly Sweater

Xigbar cringed as he opened the box that his longtime lover had given him as a surprise present. Demyx could see the displeased look on the other man's face and his excited smile dropped almost in an instant.

"You don't like it?" The dirty blonde dead planned. His sea-green eyes dropping to the floor in shame. He should've known better than to have gotten that for Xigbar.

A single golden eyes studied the man who was mentally yelling at himself and a pang of guild lodged itself in Xigbar's chest, "No, no. I do like it. Just shocked for words is all," The older man tried to play it off with a laugh to space Demyx's feelings but he knew the dirty blonde wasn't buying it.

"You don't have to pretend to lie it, that just makes me feel worse," Demyx still refused to look up at Xigbar which made the Free-shooter a bit uncomfortable. With a sigh the pirate picked the atrocious sweater out of the box and slipped it over the white wife beater he was lounging in.

"I do like it see?" The older man gestured towards his torso where the sweater was on display.

Demyx squealed in delight and hugged his lover so tight that Xigbar couldn't breathe, "Let's go show it off!" And before Xigbar could complain he was being dragged out of the safety of his room and into the Grey Area where everyone was hanging out.

All eyes fell on Xigbar. The Free-shooter could feel his face heat up as everyone took in the hideous sweater.

"Dude, are those flowers or cats?" Axel asked while pointing at the design.

"I never knew you could put that shade of green on a brown background," Marluxia grunted.

Demyx looked over what he had bought before turning sea-green eyes towards the on-lookers; a big grin on his face, "I know! Isn't it beautiful?" The dirty blonde chirped oblivious to the criticism Xigbar was under because of him.

The one-eyed man covered his face with a large hand and hoped with every fiber of his being –or non being if you will- that this was just all a very real and very lucid dream.

A portal appeared next to the flustered man and Saïx stepped out ready to give the Superior's orders to the rest of the ranks. But as soon as his eyes landed on the second member of the Organization he had to take a deep breath to help calm his nerves so he wouldn't go berserk on anyone, and quietly teleported back to his room.

The Grey Area hushed as everyone realized what just happened. A squeal of delight left Demyx as he jumped from foot to foot in excitement and wrapped his arms around Xigbar's neck, "It worked! We finally get a day off!"

Xigbar's eye widened as he came to the conclusion that the dirty blonde just used him so he could sit on his lazy ass all day and play on his Sitar. Oh Xigbar would have none of that.

He would have his revenge.

* * *

Finals are upon us people! So I haven't been able to work on this and probably won't get another chance to till next week or so.

And this chapter was 20min instead of the normal 10 cuz I liked the plot a bit too much and couldn't end it lol.

Next chapter I was thinking of a lemon. Any suggestions?

Till next time, Loves!


End file.
